


I Need You

by hiitscarlsen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiitscarlsen/pseuds/hiitscarlsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio grabbed Leonardo’s wrist and pulled him into the dark room. Leonardo barely got a glimpse of it before he was pushed against the now closed door. His eyes wide in surprise, Leonardo looked up at the dark haired man, inches away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepurebloodprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepurebloodprincess/gifts).



Ezio grabbed Leonardo’s wrist and pulled him into the dark room. Leonardo barely got a glimpse of it before he was pushed against the now closed door. His eyes wide in surprise, Leonardo looked up at the dark haired man, inches away from him.  
“Have you ever been with a man?” Ezio whispered into the older man’s ear.  
Leonardo was taken aback. Ever been with a man? Of course he hadn’t. He tried to push Ezio away, but with a strong grip his arms were pushed up next to his head, and Ezio leaned in closer.  
“Ezio, w-what are you saying? Of course I haven’t!” he stuttered, trying to sound confident, but failing.  
Leonardo could feel Ezio’s breath on his face. It smelled slightly of spices and something else that Leonardo could not put his finger on. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he tried to wriggle free, but Ezio stopped him by pressing his hips against him. Leonardo froze and his eyes fell to the side. He was afraid of thinking about what might happen if this continued in the same direction, and he quickly pushed the thought away. His heart was beating so quickly it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest at any moment, but he chose to ignore it. Leonardo was so focused on his own thoughts and emotions that he almost jumped when he felt something warm and soft touch his lips and he looked up again. Ezio had leaned down. His eyes closed; his chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm; his mouth carefully exploring the small mouth of the older man. Unsure about the current situation, Leonardo tried to push Ezio away with his body, but instead he only managed to grind himself against the other man’s groin. Ezio moaned and deepened the kiss. Leonardo stopped moving, realizing that trying to get away was impossible. Then another thought struck him. Did he really want to get away? He closed his eyes for a moment, and somehow he could feel himself relax. However, a moment later Ezio pulled away. Ezio felt a smirk appear on his face when he looked at the man beneath him, who still had his eyes closed. Leonardo let his tongue trace his lips, but only for a second, afraid that Ezio would catch him in the act.  
“Well, well, well,” Ezio said in a deep, husky voice.  
Quickly Leonardo opened his eyes again and swallowed hard.  
“W -wait.”  
Ezio did not listen, and silenced him with his lips, running his tongue over his bottom lip. Leonardo moaned as he felt Ezio’s tongue force itself into his mouth, and really wished he hadn’t when he felt Ezio smile. Ezio’s tongue pushed softly against his, and for some reason Leonardo found himself fighting back. He arched his back, pushing his body against Ezio’s. Ezio pulled Leonardo’s hands over his head, and locked them in place with his left hand. Running the other along the older's jaw before pulling away. He let his eyes roam over the blushing man’s face for a second before he tilted his head and placed his mouth carefully on his neck. Leonardo gasped and felt a shiver run up his spine. His hands turned into fists, breathing harshly through clenched teeth, suppressing the urge to call out the younger man’s name. Ezio nibbled on Leonardo’s exposed neck, and ran his hand up his shirt. He roamed his hand across Leonardo’s smooth but toned stomach, and Leonardo could not help but moan.  
“E-Ezio…what are you – DOING?!” the blond gasped when he felt Ezio’s hand sneak into his trousers.  
“…nothing,” Ezio muttered, and licked Leonardo’s earlobe and let his fingertips gently touch stroked Leonardo’s manhood before he removed his hand.  
Leonardo tried to relax, but to no avail. He closed his eyes as Ezio kissed his way across his jaw and back to his lips. Ezio’s ghostly touches sent pleasurable chills through his spine and the older blonde gave a breathy moan. His mind was so lost in the pleasure Ezio was giving him that he almost stumbled over his own feet when he pulled him towards the bed. A little harder than Leonardo would’ve like, Ezio pushed him down onto the sheets before leaning lustfully over, and latched his own, soft lips onto Leonardo’s. He ran his hands up the man’s shirt, leaned over, and whispered in a deep, husky voice.  
“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”  
“Ah,” Leonardo tried to bite back a moan.  
Ezio started tugging on the hem of Leonardo’s shirt, and slowly moved it up his torso before pulling it over the blonde’s head. Leonardo squirmed, feeling uncomfortable and exposed. However, Ezio ignore it and started to place wet kisses down his torso. Every kiss made Leonardo’s heart flutter, and a part of him could not help but want more. He propped himself up on his elbows; his eyes following Ezio’s every move. Ezio’s hand was roaming across Leonardo’s skin as he trailed his way downward. Not stopping until he reached the blonde’s trousers. He returned to Leonardo’s lips, and Leonardo raised his hands up to Ezio’s hair, only to have them pushed down again. Ezio grinded himself against Leonardo, and Leonardo responded by arching his body against him. The blonde moaned when he felt something soft being wrapped around his wrists, and Ezio pulled back. And not until it had happened did Leonardo realize that he had been tied to the headboard. Not sure if he liked the idea of being tied down, he tugged at the tightly secured bonds, but to no use  
“W-what…are you…doing?” Leonardo asked, panic filling his eyes.  
Ezio was grinning at the sight of the older man squirming underneath him, but he did not speak. He returned his lips to the smooth skin of Leonardo’s stomach, slowly making his way down again. Not liking to be out of control, Leonardo tried to push Ezio off him, but with strong arms Ezio held him in place.  
“E-E-Ezio! W-what are..ah …you d-doing?!” Leonardo stuttered when Ezio started to pull his trousers down, “S-Stop!”  
Ezio ignored his command, and pulled the older man's trousers off, his pants not long after, leaving him completely exposed. Heat rose to Leonardo’s cheeks as Ezio let his eyes roam hungrily over his naked body. He wished he had something to cover himself with. Ezio leaned down again, and firmly dragged his tongue across his inner thigh, sucking hard on the flesh. He spent the next minute or so kissing and licking on the skin around Leonardo’s now throbbing heat, but whenever he moved close enough to touch it with his mouth, he moved away. He started nibbling on the blonde’s inner thigh, leaving his mark all over. Leonardo was starting to feel impatient, and if it weren’t for those damn bonds he would’ve forced Ezio’s mouth down on his cock. It felt like forever had passed before Ezio and brought his erection in his hot mouth. The younger looked up with cunning eyes, as he took as much of Leonardo as he could without gagging, and he wrapped his hand around the remaining inches, pumping in time with his bobbing.  
“Christ,” Leonardo eventually gasped, gripping tightly at the ropes around his wrists. Thrusting his heat into Ezio’s mouth. After a while, Ezio pulled away, only to let his tongue move slowly up the shaft before sucking hard on the head. Leonardo groaned when Ezio finally removed his mouth, and again he tried to pull free from his bonds. Ezio smiled and left a kiss on the older's chest and started to untie the knots, wanting to feel his hands roaming over his back. Ezio leaned down and crashed his lips down on Leonardo’s while running his fingers through the thick, brown locks. He pulled Leonardo up on his knees before breaking the kiss. He stared at Leonardo’s flushed face and quickly removed his own shirt, before he ruffled the blonde’s hair. He looked so sexy and innocent with his hair dishevelled. Ezio slowly pulled his trousers and boxers down, allowing his length to stand up. He grabbed the back of Leonardo’s head, pushing him down so he was eye-level with it. Leonardo’s eyes widened, and with a blush covering his cheeks he looked insecurely up at the older man.  
“But I-I… I’ve never…!”  
“Now,” Ezio demanded.  
Nervously Leonardo took the member into his mouth. Sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip, causing Ezio to moan. Ezio leaned his head back in pure bliss, panting. He grabbed a handful of the blonde’s hair, thrusting his member into Leonardo’s mouth.  
“Ah….Leo,” Ezio panted. He was close now, he could feel it.  
Ezio’s hips began to shake, his breath getting more and more rapid. He quickened his pace, groaning loudly. Just before he came, he pulled out of the warm cavern.  
“Not yet,” he whispered and pushing Leonardo backwards. He stood up and completely removed his clothing, before leaning back over Leonardo.  
He bucked against the older's hips, and placed his lips down on his, pushing his tongue in and out. Leonardo moaned into the brunette’s mouth and arched his body against him. After biting softly on Leonardo’s bottom lip, Ezio flipped him over. He leaned on Leonardo, letting his erection press against the plump ass beneath him.  
“You want me to fuck you,” he whispered into the blonde’s ear before biting down on his earlobe. He licked along his neck, “Don’t you?”  
Leonardo groaned and arched his back, rocking his body against Ezio’s. “Yes…please…”  
Ezio smirked and started kissing his was down Leonardo’s back. Leonardo tensed when he reached his ass, but moaned when he felt the younger one's tongue slide between his cheeks. Gently Ezio spread the blonde’s ass and let his tongue run across the entrance. Leonardo squirmed and intertwined his fingers in the sheets. His breath caught in his throat and he clenched his eyes shut.  
“…Ezio,” he moaned as the younger man let his tongue slide in and out of his ass.  
Ezio hummed, and a pleasurable chill went down Leonardo’s spine. He wanted more. No, he needed more. But not before long, Ezio let his tongue slide out of Leonardo’s ass. The painter whimpered at the loss, and opened his eyes again. Carefully, Ezio made his way upward, leaving wet kisses all over. When he reached Leo’s ear, Ezio stopped.  
“Beg for it,” he whispered and started kissing and nibbling on Leonardo’s neck.  
“W-what?” Leonardo whimpered.  
“You heard me,” Ezio continued and toyed with Leonardo’s nipple.  
“B-but Ezio…I”  
“Beg me. Tell me what you want. I want you to moan it. To scream it. To beg.” Ezio interrupted, his voice becoming more raw and husky.  
Leonardo felt himself blush. He wanted Ezio so bad, but he did not want to degrade himself to begging. How could he possibly beg for such a thing?  
“Ezio…please,” he pleaded, hoping that the younger man would listen to him. However, Ezio had no plan of letting Leo escape that easily. He wanted the painter so bad, but he was enjoying the game, the tease. He wanted to hear him say it. He wanted to hear Leonardo tell him how much he wanted him. How much he needed him. Ezio let the tip of his erection meet Leonardo’s asshole, teasing him even more. Waiting for him to get frustrated and lose control. Leonardo tried to hide a moan, but failed as one escaped.  
“Ezio, please…just…just do it!”  
Ezio smirked.  
“Do what?”  
Leonardo swallowed hard. He tried to find the words to say what he felt, but he couldn’t. but he needed to. He needed him.  
“Ezio…please…please, fuck me,” he whispered.  
Ezio glanced lustfully at Leonardo and bit down softly on his shoulder.  
“Louder.”  
Leonardo closed his eyes, not daring to look at Ezio. Ezio grabbed his chin and forced him to look up, increasing the strength of his grip as Leonardo’s eyes remained closed. Despite his roughness, Ezio made sure he wouldn’t bruise Leonardo too bad, just enough for him to know who he belonged to. Ezio leaned in, his lips brushing softly against Leo’s ear.  
“Don’t you dare close your eyes.”  
Leonardo winced and opened one of his eyes, just so that he was barely able to see Ezio. In response Ezio growled and, not wanting Ezio to tease him any longer, Leonardo opened them. As he finally looked at Ezio, he was surprised by the softness in his eyes. Ezio’s body was tense, and the grip around Leo’s chin firm, but the look in his eyes was full of love and care.  
“Ezio..” Leonardo whispered, his own voice brimmed with care of the man in front of him.  
“Tell me, Leo.” It was the first time Leonardo had heard Ezio mention his name since they had started their little ‘game’, and he blushed.  
And in that moment he decided that he didn’t care anymore. He loved Ezio, and he was pretty sure that Ezio loved him back. With that thought in mind he decided to tell Ezio what he wanted to hear so badly. He brought his hand to the back of Ezio’s neck and intertwined his finger in the back of Ezio’s hair. Then he closed the gap between them, brushing his lips against Ezio’s in a fleeting kiss. He was about to pull away when Ezio wrapped his arms around his back, urging the kiss to last longer, and Leonardo’s grin disappeared between Ezio’s lips. When they pulled apart, Leonardo was panting.  
“Ezio..” he started, “I want you…no, I need you…please.”  
And Ezio didn’t hesitate to answer his lover’s needs. As carefully as he could manage, he pushed his manhood into Leonardo. A sharp pain went up Leonardo’s spine as his hole started to stretch. He clenched his eyes shut and rested his head down on the bed. He could hear Ezio groan from above, and could not help but let a few, mere moans escape. Ezio panted when he had fully entered himself inside Leonardo, suddenly noticing the tiny shivers coming from his lover. He leaned forward and lovingly brushed a strand of hair away from Leonardo’s sweaty forehead.  
“Are you alright?” he asked and placed a kiss on the top of his head.  
Leonardo found it difficult to reply. The pain from Ezio entering him was still thumping, and he had a lump in his throat. His teeth were clenched, and without realising he suddenly felt something warm going down his cheeks. Ezio reached down and let his hand brush the tears away.  
“Leo..” he whispered, worried that he had seriously hurt the older male.  
Leonardo let out a heavy breath that ended in a soft whimper.  
“I-I’m fine,” he stuttered, his eyes still clenched shut, his fingers digging into the bed sheets.  
Ezio frowned and laid his hand on top of Leo’s.  
“Leonardo,” he said softly, his voice barely a whisper, “look at me.”  
Holding his breath, Leonardo turned his head and opened his eyes. Ezio looked down at him questioningly. Wondering if it was ok to move, wondering if he should stop, if his lover did not want this. But then, Leonardo nodded. It was a small nod, barely noticeable, but Ezio understood what it meant. And with slow movements, trying not to hurt the man beneath him, he started to move. The older let out a gasp of pleasure while Ezio slides into him with smooth, swift thrusts. The way Leonardo clenches around him felt too good.  
“Yes, oh yes, harder,” Leonardo wheezes out in between his moans, not caring about how loud he was getting.  
“Like this, love?” Ezio drives a sharp thrust into Leo, purposefully missing that soft tissue on Leonardo’s walls, making him cry out in frustration.  
A chocked sob falls out of Leonardo’s throat, and Ezio grins knowing that he is torn between blushing and asking him to go faster.  
“Mmmmf- oh god yes, harder,” Leonardo keens, crying into the pillow.  
“I want you to look at me,” Ezio growls, uselessly trying to tug Leo’s hair to make him turn his head. “Leonardo. Look at me,” he adds in a stern tone, knowing that Leonardo is weak for it.  
Surprisingly, Leonardo only lets out a small no with another moan, tilting his hips up for Ezio to add more speed.  
“Tsk. Bad boy. Bad, bad boy,” he yanks at Leonardo’s shoulder and pulls out, roughly turning Leonardo’s body around and shoves his back down onto the bed, spreading his thighs apart.  
“I said I wanted you to look at me while I pleasure you,” Ezio spat before slamming his cock back inside, hitting Leonardo’s prostrate dead on.  
Leonardo bit down on his bottom lip, loving the burn whenever Ezio thrusts into him, loving the stretch of his tiny hole around the girth of Ezio’s penis, loving the way Ezio completely dominates him, and the look of lust inside his lovers eyes. He started feeling the familiar coil coming from his lower belly, and he started to push back against Ezio’s hips, meeting his every thrust. A sharp grip around his thighs reduces him to a painful whimper.  
““Who told you to thrust yourself back on me, huh?" Ezio digs his fingers deeper into Leo’s thighs. “You’re not allowed to move or come until I say so. Understood?”  
Leonardo looks up at his panting boyfriend with a whine, eyes blown with lust, and Ezio feels his resolve beginning to crumble down pathetically. Fortunately, he catches himself in time and roughly thrusts himself inside.  
“N-no, I promise, let me come,” Leonardo practically begs Ezio, who responds with wrapping his hand around Leo’s rock hard erection, tightening the circle he makes on the base of the length. “Please, Ezio.”  
“No,” Ezio says simply, making his way in and out in a steady pace.  
Letting out a desperate sob, Leonardo buries his face in his hands, forcing his incoming orgasm to go away, not knowing how much longer he could hold it for. Ezio responded by tightening his grip on his cock, and hitting Leonardo’s prostrate again and again and again.  
“Please,” Leo whispers when he thinks he can’t take it anymore. The heat from his lower belly had spread all around his body and his head was spinning. His thighs were spreading further apart, opening himself wider for Ezio. Trying to get Ezio to listen to him, Leo resorts to babble whatever his mind supplies him with, even if it means he has to lower himself down to begging. “Let me come, p-please. I can’t hold it, please. Ezio, I love you.”  
A teary look from Leo as he spoke those last, few words ruins Ezio’s initial plan, how could he say no to Leo for any longer.  
“Fine,” he groans out as he takes a stronger hold on Leo’s cock, his hand squeezing around him until Leonardo is gone after three more thrusts into his prostrate, crying out Ezio’s name. Not long after, Ezio followed, not being able to hold back with Leonardo’s tightness clenching firmer around his cock than ever. Exhausted, Ezio pulls out and lies down next to his lover.  
“That was-“ Ezio’s voice creaks and he clears his throat, sliding up to Leonardo before claiming his lovers lips in a searing kiss. A trail of saliva connects their mouths and this time, Leonardo is the one who’s closing the distance and kisses the life out of Ezio.  
“Amazing,” he grins as he leaves the touch of Leonardo’s lips, tracing the red swollen lips in wonder.  
Leonardo can only flush harder and hits the taller man’s shoulder with no real intent, biting back a smile with a mental note of future sex scenarios in the back of his mind.


End file.
